Cats and Dogs
by Chibito
Summary: Tyson and Kai are at each others throats again. Can the cat and the dog finally get along for once? Fluff, yaoi.


_**Genre:** Romance/Humour_

_**Rating:** T (mainly because it's yaoi, nothing more)_

_**Pairings:** Tyson Granger/Kai Hiwatari_

_**Summary:** Tyson and Kai are at each others throats again. They really are like a cat and a dog... who love each other very much. Fluff. Yaoi._

_**Other:** A one shot. Complete. Yaoi._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade._ **

* * *

**Cats and Dogs**

* * *

The day was wonderful. Golden sun shining like there was no tomorrow, skies as blue as the deepest sapphire, clouds floating along lazily as they danced together in the barely detectable calm breeze…

"No!"

Suddenly two loud male voices broke the wonderful peace in the apartment where three young men currently were…

"But Kai, they're so **boring**! They don't do **anything**!"

"Yes they do."

"Like what, eh? They sleep, eat, sleep, eat, sleep---"

"Exactly. They're exactly like _you_."

"But they're so **pointless**! One of them would be a waste of space!"

"Are you saying you're a waste of space? Because I must say…"

"**No!** No, I'm not, because I'm not one of them! Don't be difficult with me!"

"What about Rei? He's 'one of them'."

"He's different. He is, at the end of the day, **human**."

"But I'm sure he would agree with me that a cat is a good idea and that a dog is bad idea."

"No, they're not! **Trust me**, Kai, they're not! They're wonderful!"

"Please enlighten me with your logic."

"They're fun, loyal, playful…"

"Hm. _Exactly_ why I don't want one."

"You can teach them **tricks**!"

"_Wow._"

"Think about it, a cat does absolutely **zilch**."

"That's why I like it. It won't bother me."

"Then what the heck is the **point **of owning one?"

"It'll give us some company."

"Company?! But it doesn't **do** anything!"

"I don't care. I want a cat. I like cats."

Tyson sighed and flung his arms down in exasperation, obviously frustrated. The eighteen-year-old navy haired teenager stood in the middle of the lounge, hands on his hips, a defiant glare in his usually warm brown eyes, "Man, there is no point in arguing about this."

Kai, who stood opposite him with his arms folded and lilac-grey eyes half closed, gave a barely distinct grunt of agreement with an almost pained face, watching Tyson.

"I think you should get both." Max announced simply from his comfortable position on the couch, casually flicking through TV channels with a slightly bored, yet happy expression on his boyish face. He seemed to be enjoying himself a great deal.

"Eh?" Both Tyson and Kai spoke at once, and simultaneously turned to one another, a slight blush forming on their cheeks.

"You should get a cat **and **two dogs."

"Two dogs?" Kai's eyebrow lifted at the blonde's suggestion and glared at him as if to chop him up for tonight's dinner. "_Two_?"

"Dogs need company." Max grinned, popping a crisp into his open mouth and munching slowly, "Whilst cats are more solitary. Plus I think if you got two, they'll keep Tyson company and keep him away from any trouble, ya know? It'll relieve some stress off your shoulders, Kai!" Max laughed joyously. The same thought ran through both Tyson and Kai's heads. Yup, he was definitely enjoying this _way _too much. Damn the blonde haired boy.

"Then it's settled." Tyson remarked with a casual shrug of his shoulders, throwing his boyfriend a pleading expression that prayed for no more confrontation. "Please, Kai?"

Kai gave a long-suffering sigh with closed eyes cast down to the ground, and pondered for a split second or so, rapid thoughts running through his head. He personally didn't want to fight any longer with Tyson either, and to be honest… He wasn't really too bothered… Two dogs would be… well, a handful, but if Tyson was willing to look after both of them, then…

Finally, Kai cracked open an eyelid, his lilac-grey orbs staring intently into Tyson's, a small smile lifting his lips ever so slightly as she answered in a defeated tone of voice, "Fine… whatever makes you happy."

With a squeal that wiped off the sad look off his face and Kai's frown immediately, Tyson launched himself at his boyfriend, grinning maniacally. "Yes! Thank you!" Before Kai could, Tyson crushed his lips against his, knocking the breath out of him and bringing a reluctant smile to Kai's face. Parting after a second or so, Tyson beamed at the dual-haired teen, gripping his hand with a reassuring squeeze, "I promise I'll look after them."

Kai smirked in return, barely able to contain his grin at Tyson's infectious excitement, "You'd better," he attempted to send his boyfriend a stern expression, but failed dramatically as Tyson proceeded to hug him close, feeling soft breathing against his neck as navy hair tickled his cheeks. Closing his eyes, Kai leaned into the embrace willingly whereas he would never have done so many months ago.

"I love you." Tyson whispered softly into Kai's ear, almost sending a shiver down Kai's spine as she relished the physical contact. "Thank you. I'm sorry I argued with you."

"Yeah. Same." Kai replied after a short pause, his eyes closed as a small smile lit his usually stony face. Whether or not he got a cat or a dog, or both, at the end of the day, Tyson's love, or their love, was really the most important to Kai Hiwatari.

Then Max's low whistling broke the tender moment, and before the blonde haired, blue eyed boy knew it, two rather annoyed teens had already knocked him out cold on the sofa, and had withdrawn to a spare room, leaving Rei and Kenny to come home later and find him unconscious, the TV blaring, and Tyson and Kai no where to be found.

**- END -**

* * *

First Beyblade one shot! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thank you!

Chibito


End file.
